


The Nurse

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, POV Third Person, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Saving People Hunting Things, Self-Sacrificing Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper





	The Nurse

Why did they always find these things in the middle of nowhere? At least, now, it wouldn't hurt anyone else. But, they needed a doctor, in a hurry.

Dean drove with his left arm pressed to his side. He was trying to control both the bleeding and the pain. He stole a quick look at his brother. Sam was holding his right arm against his body. He kept insisting it was minor but, from the uncontrollable rocking and the unintentional moans, Dean could sense how seriously Sam was hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a small rural medical emergency office and, at this time of night, there was only one doctor and a very tired nurse already into a double shift. They never were very busy. All the real emergencies went the extra four miles to the medical center. The nurse thought to herself, 'just another night of the usual'.

She watched the two men literally drag themselves into the triage area. The bloody one was screaming for help for the other one. Aside from the obvious broken arm and assorted cuts and bruises, she couldn't imagine what was more urgent than all that blood.

She rushed toward them, calling out for the doctor. As she approached them, the doctor appeared from around the corner.

"Don't touch me," Dean said. "I'll stand here and bleed to death, if I have to. You take care of my brother."

Dean knew he would probably pass out before he could make good on his threat but, he was determined to hold on until he was sure Sam was okay.

Sam could barely speak. He'd never seen his own bone sticking out of his skin. He couldn't even think of moving his arm. All he could really do was worry about Dean. There was so much blood. He sat with his back against the chair. "No one touches me until you fix Dean."

The doctor remained calm and quickly assessed the situation. He could plainly see which one needed the most immediate attention; he could also see that it wouldn't be easy. He told the nurse to grab a wheelchair while he slowly reached out to Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having stitched up the one and set the bone on the other, they let Sam and Dean sleep off their medication. When they awoke, the brothers told a convincing story of being jumped outside a bar. And no, they couldn't identify anybody and no, they didn't want the police. Now, since they were both in good enough working order, the doctor and nurse were more than happy and tired enough to let it go. So, the Winchesters were sent on their way with instruction to go to the medical center for follow up.

Within the hour, the nurse was finally able to go home. Before she left, her relief casually asked her if anything exciting had happened.

"Well, we did have a couple of guys who were in some kind of a fight. You should have seen them"

It didn't sound like much, just the usual. So, she gave the usual answer."Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, one bleeding all over the place and the other all broken up and each one more worried about the other." She paused before speaking again. "I wish someone loved me like that."


End file.
